


Look at me

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN Microfics [8]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: 100 words, Awkward Timothée Chalamet, CMBYN Microfic Challenge, Feeling uncomfortable, M/M, Microfic, Movie Making, Shooting of CMBYN, Timo feels embarassed, look at me, nailed it, trunks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Shooting the scene where Elio puts Oliver´s trunks over his head.Timothée feeling a bit awkward...
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: CMBYN Microfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: CMBYN Microfic Challenge





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CMBYN-Microfic-Challenge on tumblr, with the prompt "Look at me".
> 
> Thanks for your lovely comments and kudos. I appreciate all of them. :*

Timothée felt awkward.

Everyone was staring at him, he was sure.

He slowly began to move his body, when he heard a chuckle.

_Armie!_

“You can do this.”

He raised himself up on all fours and suddenly he felt sensual all over.

He could do it. He would nail this scene!

Heat was crawling into his body.

He imagined... _hands on his hips, pulling him. Guiding him down. A solid warm body weighing on his. Tender fingers caressing his sides, down... further down..._

He escaped a moan and for a tiny moment he lost his senses.

“Cut. Perfect, Timothée. Perfect.”


End file.
